An Understanding and A Day Off
by Raven5
Summary: You all are going to get sooo sick of reading Jubilee stories, and I'm sick of the depressing ones. So here, r&r please.


Disclaimer: No these people aren't mine. They wouldn't be here if they were mine. They are just Marvel's toys and Marvel isn't playing with them correctly so I do. In case you didn't know this story is going to be about Jubilee, because that's all I ever write. I'm going to be a hypocrite again. I read all these stories where Jubilee dies or is depressed. I've written them. Or she's a slut, again I've written one. I feel bad for her, that and manic depression with insomnia will do things do you. Time for me to shut up now. 

Summary: Jubilee's life has been rough, but what does she do? 

An Understanding and A Day Off. 

The day was beautiful. The sky was a bright clear blue, and the cotton ball clouds drifted merrily across the sky. The light clean breeze that rushed from the mountains blew them and the lush green trees. Birds could be heard calling from all around and the squirrels danced happily along the branches of the highest trees. The lake was a deep aqua and the wind made serene ripples along the glassy surface. 

Jubilee was in the middle of all this, laying on her back watching the world pass around her. She was for once just content to watch. Her fingers would twirl the soft green grass as the wind blew it in waves like the lake. The breath escaping from her lungs was deep and relaxed, just as was everything else about her today. She was at peace, not fake peace, not one created by her mind to keep her sane, but just peace. The day was real, she was real, it was wonderful. 

The rest of Generation X had gone to the mall for the day, but she had over slept the wake up call. To say she was a bit angry when she got up was an understatement, but now, now she was happy she had. 

There were things that should have been running through her head right now. Like the English assignment, or the fact they had just come back from a brutal mission, maybe even the chance that they would have to leave the school. But she didn't, her mind just wondered over the beauty of this marvelous day. 

She could have been weeping for Everett, or Illyana, or the pain Bastion had caused her. Again, she didn't. Those were no where near her state of mind. Right now she was watching an ant climb up a blade of grass. The ant was going along with it's life just fine. Collecting the food for many, doing it's part in life, no one was bothering it. She smiled, her bright blue eyes sparkling something reminiscent of the fireworks that could be summoned from her fingertips. 

'This is what life is about,' She thought quietly to herself. 'Ya do yer job and then ya leave.' The breeze washed over her making her jet-black hair sway from side to side. The little ant came across a large crack in the soil, Jubilee reached down and extended a finger to help it across. The ant accepted and kept on it's journey. 'Ya come to some obstacles but ya either help yerself or somebody else does.' The little ant came upon a beetle. 

Jubilee knew what was going to happen next. They were going to fight and the ant was probably going to die. The beetle clicked it's claws and lunged for the ant. The ant had other ideas, is ducked and skittered under the larger bug. Turning around, the beetle was about to go for the ant again, but the ant must have sounded a warning call of some sort because thousands of tiny ants came crawling from all directions. 

The beetle knew it was out number and didn't feel like being eat alive, so it turned tail and scurried away. The ants went back to their work and all was back to how it was before. 

Jubilee blew a stray strand of hair from her face and sighed. 'Yep, these lil' dudes got it all down. Ta think it took us hundreds of years ta learn that, and we still ain't got it right.' She sighed again and rolled onto her back again, watching the clouds drift in the sky, her breathing easy, her state calm. She smiled and raised her hand to the sky, outlining one cloud that look like a giraffe. 'Life is good.' She rolled on to her side and feel asleep, having magical dreams of far off lands. 


End file.
